Some Fairytales are not Forgotten
by AllAboutLove225
Summary: In Storybrooke, Maine, some of it's residents remember the life they once knew, while others like Belle French have forgotten. Belle's Father, one of the few who remember, knows it's time for Mr. Gold/Rumpelstiltskin to collect his debt. Mr. Gold only remembers pieces of his Fairytale life, but remembers nothing of Belle. Will their adventures break their spell?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

It was a typical day for Belle French; she had her regulars come into her bookstore, yet a couple new faces, but nothing exciting. Nothing exciting ever seemed to happen to her. She always dreamed of her life being like one of her novels; she would go on this big adventure and find her prince and live happily ever after. Tomorrow she turns twenty-eight years old and so far, no adventure and no prince. Belle accepted the way her life ended, she never left Storybrooke, Maine, she only lived a few houses down from her father, and she owned her own bookstore named Happily Ever After. She considered herself happy and thankful of her life, but she knew she desired something more.

The bell of her store rang which brought her attention away from her newest book and smiled to the customer. It was Henry, Emma's son or Regina's….that was a complicated story itself. Seconds later Emma walks in. They exchange pleasantries before the two of them go wondering off in search of a book. She ran her fingers through her hair and sighed deeply.

"One of those days huh?" Emma's voice disrupted her daydream.  
Belle smiled softly and nodded. "I guess it is. Did Henry find a book today?" she asked  
Emma nodded and grabbed the book from Henry's hand and handed it to Belle.  
"Oh, _Once Upon a Time_, that book has an interesting twist on classic Fairytales," she informed him.  
"You've read it?!" Henry asked excitedly.  
Belle nodded and smiled giving Emma her change.  
"What's your favorite story?" he asked  
Belle smiled even more knowing her answer. "Beauty and the Beast."  
Henry smiled. "I'm not surprised; you remind me a lot of Beauty."  
She laughed. "I do, do I?" she asked

After the two of them left she closed up shop and headed home. She arrived home five minutes later and sighed deeply. Her house was a normal two-story house. It had your average living room, dining room and kitchen. Then upstairs you had three bedrooms and a hall closet. She got out of her clothes and placed them in her basket before turning on her bathtub. It was the only thing she truly loved in this house, it was one of those tubs you would see in movies, and thought it never existed in reality. After the bubbles formed and the temperature was perfect she got in, closed her eyes and took deep breaths. She wished her life could be more exciting. She wanted passion, adventure, something more than this boring life she lived.

The next day the bookstore was closed on Monday's so she decided to sleep in, especially since it was her birthday. Unfortunately, fate had other plans when the doorbell rang at 9 o'clock. She put on her robe and made her way down the stairs. She opened the door to see her father standing there with balloons and a gift.

"Happy Birthday Belle," he said excitedly.  
"Oh Papa, you shouldn't have," she said mentioning the gift and balloons as he walked into her home.  
"Nothing but the best for my little Belle," he replied as he set the stuff down and gave his little girl a tight hug.  
"You okay Papa?" Belle asked.  
"Yes of course, why don't you get dressed and I'll make you your favorite breakfast, just like every year."

Belle came back downstairs after taking a shower and getting dressed for the day. She went to the kitchen and smiled seeing her father setting the table for just the two of them. It was a nice breakfast, he had made her favorite chocolate chip pancakes, with over easy eggs and golden brown toast and bacon. They talked about the good old days and what not. Overall, it was a good birthday, and Belle was happy to spend some time with her father.

The two of them were watching a movie in her living room when the doorbell rang. Belle looked over towards the door and wondered who could that be. She wasn't expecting anyone. Her father told her he would answer it and he stood up and went to the door, while she turned her attention to the movie.

"Please, just give me a few more hours with her."  
"A deal is a deal dearie," she heard Mr. Gold's voice.  
She stood up and walked over to see her father heart broken and Mr. Gold looking at her.  
"What is going on?" she asked  
"I'm here to collect," Mr. Gold informed her.  
"We never made deals with you Mr. Gold."  
He chuckled and looked down slightly twirling his gold handle cane. "OH how wrong you are dearie. Ask your father."  
Belle looked over to her father who had tears rolling down his face. "Papa?"  
He looked over to Mr. Gold and took Belle's arm and pulled her aside.  
"Twenty-eight years ago today, your mother went into labor. It was a complicated pregnancy, and you both were going to die...I went to Mr. Gold and made a deal with him."  
"What kind of deal?" she asked hesitantly.  
Her father sniffed and closed his eyes. "A deal... to save your life."  
"In exchange for what Papa? Just tell me."  
"On your twenty-eighth birthday you would be his caretaker."

Bell couldn't believe what she just heard. She looked over to Mr. Gold who smirked at her that gave her chills down her spine. She looked back over to her father who was wiping his eyes.

"So that's why you came over early and made me our traditional breakfast? Just to spend one more moment with me before he came to 'collect' me?"  
"I'm so sorry Belle," her father said.  
Belle sighed and looked back over to Mr. Gold who seemed to become impatient. "Alright, I'll go with you." she told him.  
"Good," he replied.

Belle had gave her father one last hug before departing with Mr. Gold. She remembered what she wished for last night and sighed quietly to herself. Be careful what you wish for indeed. They arrived at his estate moments later and she looked around. It was pretty secluded, but close to town. She looked over and arched her brow at the color of the house.

"A pink house?" she asked  
"Don't ask." was his reply.

They walked into his house and she watched him move. He seemed to have a small limp in his right leg, but he put on the illusion that he wasn't dependent on the cane. She stood in the center of the room waiting and wondering what she was to do. She knew she had to make the best of this, because this was her new life. Later she would recognize the moment where her deepest dreams coming to life.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

It was crazy to believe that her world had been turned upside down in a manner of a day. Although she had to admit she rather liked the change of pace in her life, but it was still wrong for what her father did. Everyone knew it was a bad idea to make deals with Mr. Gold, because no matter how long from the date you stuck the deal, he always collects. She looked down at her white and blue dress while she waited for the water to stop boiling for his Earl Grey tea. She didn't know anyone else liked this stuff, her father thought it had a weird taste to it, but she enjoyed it. Belle went to the dining room where he sat at the end of the table. He looked so…so lonely sitting there twirling his cane as he watched her walk into the room.

"Did you have trouble making it?" he asked  
Belle shook her head. "No, I made it the way I make my own. I hope that's okay?" she asked seeing the look on his face.  
"Just better hope it's good."  
She jumped as his voice raised and it made her drop a cup. She gasped and knelt down to pick it up.  
"Oh I'm sorry, it's chipped. I mean it's not very noticeable."  
Mr. Gold looked at her like she was crazy for worrying over such a little thing. "It's just a cup."

As the day went on Belle had cleaned all the rooms, except for Mr. Gold's which he forbid her to enter. She was drinking a glass of water when she saw him sitting on the couch talking sternly on his phone. When he hung up she noticed his body was really tensed and she took the time to get him some tea. She walked over to him and handed him a cup, what she hadn't realized was that the cup she gave him was the one that was chipped. He took the cup and took a sip but stopped when he saw the other side of the cup.

"Trying to kill me Miss. French?"  
She arched her brow then looked at the cup and her mouth dropped.  
"I'm so sorry. I'll get—"  
"No, it's fine."  
She sighed but nodded. "Is everything okay?"  
He shrugged. "Just peachy," he assured her.

As dinner came she sat a couple seats away from Mr. Gold. It was a little awkward, but she didn't know what to do, she was practically his prisoner. She looked over to him and watched him eat with elegance, the way he cut his food was precise and it didn't move the table at all. She tucked a strand of her hair behind her hair and looked down at her food. She didn't feel very hungry; instead she grabbed the wine and took a sip of it.

"May I ask you something Mr. Gold?"  
He looked up at her and arched his brow. "Of course you can. You're not a child are you?"  
She sipped her drink and looked down for a second.  
"Am I allowed to go to work?"  
"You are at work now. You are my caretaker Miss. French."  
Belle shook her head. "No, I mean my bookstore, can I go to work there tomorrow and when it's open?"  
He looked at her and smirked again. "No, this is full time. But I assure your precious store will be fine."  
She couldn't believe it, she was truly his prisoner. "That's my livelihood though! I've worked hard to get that."  
"Life isn't fair dearie." Was all he said before standing up and walking away from the table.

She just sat there shocked; she couldn't go back to the one thing that made her happy? She cleaned off the table, did the dishes and leaned against the counter looking around her prison. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before going up to her room he gave her. Fortunately, it wasn't a dungeon, at least not looks wise. She got out of her dress and she wrapped a towel tightly around her body and she took her hair out of the hair tie, and the long brunette curls fell over her shoulders. She grabbed her nightgown and made her way to the bathroom.

Mr. Gold sat in his study looking through some of his antiques that were valuable to put in his shop. He heard the shower turn on and looked up towards the closed door. Miss. French was indeed not what he expected. He expected tantrums, whining, half fast work, etc. but no, she came on her own will. He stood up and walked over to the window and watched the clock tower. He could feel something big was going to happen, what though, he had no idea. Whatever it was though, he was positive Miss. French would be a big contribute to it.


End file.
